


Block World

by richie_on_a_cob



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Block World, Fucking, Kowokichi is a block, Other, Shuwuichi is a block, block dicks, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richie_on_a_cob/pseuds/richie_on_a_cob
Summary: this world rlly is kowokichi's.......





	1. Chapter 1

This was the world Kowokichi Ouwuma lived in.  
  
Blocks dominated the floor, and he himself was a block. It was an unfortunate lifestyle.  
  
Especially when you thought about his dick and what it looked like. He'd be ashamed to admit it, but his dick was not soft and soggy like others. His was hard like block. As he walked to school, that was what was on his blocky mind.  
  
"Hey, Shuwuichi!"  
  
Kowokichi, don't do it. He leaned against his block crushes trashcan and smiled charmingly at the block that he had named after his real crush.  
  
"Wanna fuck?" He asked as he leaned down. The block seemed to nod and Kowokichi smiled.  
  
**It's fucking time!**  
  
Kowokichi walked to the bathroom, holding the block strongly. "Shhh, it's alright Shuwuichi.. I know, it's my first time too, it'll go great, don't worry.." He had always imagined the real life Shuwuichi to be a virgin.  
  
He pretended the block was taking his clothes off. Frustrated, he told the block to block up as he took off the cloth that covered Shuwuichi. Kowokichi whispered reassurances after Shuwuichi expressed sadness over disappointing Kowokichi. Kowokichi could never be disappointed with his beloved Shuwuichi. As a block, he couldn't be.  
  
After a while of steamy sex with the block, Kowokichi came.  
  
And when he came, he _came_. Shuwuichi was like a ball as he fell out and slammed into the bathroom door. The bathroom door opened fully and the real Shuwuichi Savemehara could see the sight.  
  
Kowokichi moaned.


	2. the sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kowokichi meets the real shuwuichi

"HEWWO BITCH!!!!!!" Kowokichi uwus as he jumps onto his feet. Shuwuichi steps back, blinking. Was he seeing things? Yes.

"Stop fucking blocks you fucking hard ass block dick or im calling the cops you fucking block fucker" Shuwuichi screams and slams the door in Kowokichi's face. RIP. Kowokichi cries before he starts to realize that yes, fucking blocks is odd. Wacky shit, huh.

Sighing, he deletes the block from his life. He begins to lead a normal block life.. until he meets the in-game Kokichi Ouma. Oh my god. Oh my god. "Paradox." They nod to each other. In-game Kokichi gives Kowokichi his number, they call and text everyday.

BFFs. Kowokichi jumps onto his locker and rips the lock off. "Rawr!" He is too far gone for this world.

Pictures of Kowokichi with his block, Shuwuichi Savemehara, are plastered all over.

Fucking goddamnit what the fuck who is he anymore.

Kowokichi cries.

"Pawadox.." He cwied woudwy befowe the universe destroyed him.

 

* * *

 

"911 wats ur emergenc"

"i found a dead kid.. we r at *school name* and hes dead owo.."

"ok coming"

shuwuichi waits......


End file.
